The Breakfast Club
by gigihot4u
Summary: One day could bring them all together...or tear them apart.
1. Then There Were Six

**This story starts off in detention but the story will also continue on afterwards as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **xx**

 **The Breakfast Club**

 **BPOV**

 **6:54am**

The walls of the large room seemed to expand and contract as my eyes shifted in and out of focus. The only sound that could be heard was the tapping of biro on a wooden desk, timed irritably against the tick of the clock resounding from the front of the room. A door slammed, followed by a heavy set of feet marching across the stained carpet floor. My eyes finally zoomed in to focus on the balding, poorly dressed man that stood in front of my desk. His face held a smirk; I wanted to choke him with the chain around my neck. That would wipe the smirk _right_ off his face. I snickered into my hand at the thought of the pale face of Mr Banner turning redder than a tomato.

My pink fluffy pen sat in front of me with a blank piece of paper. It's actually my friend Jessica's pen. Her _lucky_ pen, she had said, to get me through the next nine hours. Nine fucking hours! Like, what the fuck? Who holds a detention on a _Saturday for nine fucking hours?_

Forks High School, that's who.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. I hope you're all appropriately prepared for the next nine hours of your day. I expect your asses to stay seated the _whole time_. That includes you, Cullen." My back instantly tenses, I hadn't even known Cullen was in the room. "I know you're a regular here, but the least you could do is be an example of what the rest of you may turn into if I see any of you here next weekend."

I hear a snort from behind me. Like, way behind me. I hesitate to turn around because, if I'm going to be honest, Cullen sort of scares the shit out of me. I turn anyway because I'm curious as to where he is sitting. Forks High isn't exactly the biggest high school in the U.S., and with high school students being around about a third of the population here, you can assume the schools library is pretty small. Which it kind of is, so I'm confused as to how he can sound so far away.

As I glance behind me I see him. He's sitting behind a desk, which looks like it has been purposely moved to the back wall for him to be as far away as possible, with his chair facing the back of the room instead of the front. The only thing visible in the shadows is his shock of messy bronze hair. Standard. Cullen is a troublemaker. The worst kind. Not only is he a self-confessed felon, but also one of the loser-stoners of the school.

Sure, the loser stoners were up there with the popular kids, but not high enough to be a part of the toppest most popular group. That's me, that's where I am, with the coolest kids in the area. It might sound conceited, but when you look like me and come from the money I do, you learn where you sit in the playground.

I look around behind me and see the other three people in the room beside Cullen and I. I first see Alice Brandon, whose black spiky hair sticks up from under the black hooded jacket she's wearing. Her head is sat on her hands on the desk, and the only thing you can see is her thick black eye-make up surrounding her sparkling blue eyes. Alice is a freak. She doesn't talk to anyone, or have any friends. I barely know who she is and we've been in the same classes since kindergarten. I don't bother with her sort. All I know about her is she's a loner, and likes to be. She's the kind that will one hundred percent yell and scream at you if you touch or bother her. Creepy as fuck, if you ask me. The only other thing I know about her is that she's Cullen's cousin.

The next person I see is Rosalie Hale. I know Rosalie because she comes from good money, and she's pretty. Like, model pretty. Not that you could tell from the baggy green sweater she's donning with her clear framed too-big-for-her-face glasses. I copy notes from her in Spanish. Rose is the nerdiest nerd. Even though she comes from a good family she keeps to her and her nerdy friends Eric, Angela and Ben. All from decent money but all decently _boring_.

Two seats next to me is Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. What a piece of fucking ass. Absolutely smoking if you ask me. He has that totally insane hot jock thing going on, he's a wrestler for the school so he's seriously fit. He also plays football; I cheer for his team the Albatrosses. Don't even get me started on his voice-has this southern drawl that could make your panties wet almost instantly. I blush internally at my suddenly racy thoughts. My virginity is locked in a glass box and isn't getting broken into any time soon. I have a reputation to uphold. Plus, Jasper and I are meant to be this schools king and queen, basically married from the sandbox, so I pretty much have to keep it PG until we're official. The thought makes me smile.

There you have it, Jasper the jock, Cullen the criminal, Rose the brain, Alice the basket case, and then me. All five of us locked in this godforsaken room for the rest of the day. I think I may need to build a bomb shelter under my desk just in case shit hits the fan if you know what I'm saying.

Make that six.

I look back to the front just as I hear a knock on the door, and Emmett McCarty strolls in, nonchalant as fuck for a detention if you ask me. Now, Emmett is like a giant, you would _not_ want to mess with him..unless you want to get your daily fix. He's the best in the business if you want to get a buzz on in Forks. Emmett has respect in Jasper's group and mine. Any group, actually. I think this whole school is sheathed in some giant ganja haze to be honest. Most of us keep it to a couple joints on the weekend, other than Cullen of course, who's fucked up almost every time I see him.

"Nice of you to finally stroll in, Mr McCarty. Please, take a seat." Emmett gives Banner a wink as he walks past and flops down right next to Rose, who wrinkles her nose in distaste as he does so. High-end bitch, she is.

The clock ticks and finally hits 7am. The beginning of this wretched day. I groan and smack my forehead down onto my desk. Fuck am I doing awake this early on a Saturday for? I don't even make the cheer squad get up this early for practice. Not even if I'm in a really shitty mood. Okay, maybe sometimes.

"You have the rest of the day to write a one thousand word essay on who you think you are." Banner gives us each pointed looks, and one at the back of Cullen's head. "No single words or sentences repeated one thousand times. If I do not like what I read you'll be back next Saturday. Got it?" Banner gives us one last look of warning before heads out the door and into the room adjacent to us. Banner is the Biology teacher at Forks High, but for some reason he gets a total kick out of being the sick bastard monitoring us every weekend for detention.

There aren't any cameras in here, and I've been told that Banner only comes in every half an hour or so if no one is making any noise-so I feel safe to pull out my phone. There are a couple texts and missed calls from Jess, Lauren and Tanya. They're going to Seattle today to go shopping. Fuck those bitches. Probably in one of our private limos on their way up now. Usually when we make plans to visit Seattle we stay at The Denali. Tanya's father's hotel and use our fake id's to go to cocktail bars. I groan again, wishing I were anywhere but here.

I hear Jasper move his chair next to me and I peak up from under my chocolate locks. He's looking at me with a sexy grin on his face. I suddenly imagine him only wearing a cowboy hat and leather boots. I feel my lady parts start do strange things and I blush furiously, glad he can't see my face well enough right this second.

"Hey doll," He sort-of-but-not-really whispers. "You look real nice today." He winks at me and I sit up wanting to smile like a buffoon. Instead, I play the cool and calm girl everyone knows me to be. Hot and totally carefree. I flip my hair and give him a coy smile. Letting him know I appreciate the comment but that I am also totally aware I look hot as fuck today. I knew Jasper would be here so of course I'm going to show off a little. I'm wearing a thin cotton white blouse with a short skirt. My smirk grows because I know exactly how much thigh is showing right now as I cross my legs over.

"Why, thank you Jazz. You're looking pretty good today yourself." I wink right back at him as he did, and I see him visibly gulp. And trust me, he did look really good.

It sounded like a cat was choking behind me and I spin backward. Alice genuinely looks like she's trying to strangle herself as she stares at Jasper and I. "What's your deal, freak?" I sneer as she looks at me dead in the eye. Jasper looks as uncomfortable as I feel right now. It's probably because he knows she has the biggest crush on him in the whole world, and everybody knows it.

One day, she ran straight into him in the middle of the cafeteria. Food and books flying everywhere upon impact. Jasper had leant down to ask her if she was okay, and she blurted out – "I love you." So fast yet so loud the whole room when dead silent. Before she literally screamed and ran back out the room. Poor little head-case Alice. I think Jasper has been freaked out ever since.

Alice stares straight at me then. A glare with the impact of a thousand bricks. My mouth opens in shock, and I'm about to retaliate but don't get the chance as Jaspers hand reaches out to my arm, pulling me back to the front with a shaking head. I frown, not understanding Jaspers reaction but I comply.

"You're a good little girl aren't you, sugar?" A voice rings out from the back of the room. I hear Emmett snort and I immediately know its Cullen. Edward fucking Cullen, bane of my existence _Cullen_. "Do what big bad Whitlock tells you to, sexy."

"Shut your fucking mouth, _Cullen."_ I spit acidly. I hear a chair scrape as Cullen waltzes down the room and not so gracefully slumps into the chair directly behind me, resting his clunky black Timberlands against the back of my chair.

"Ooh, baby got bite." Cullen snickers and I refuse to turn around.

"Knock your shit off Cullen, you're pathetic enough as it is." Jasper snaps, leaning back on his chair as if he's perfectly calm, but you can see he's tense with the fucker sitting this close to us.

I can tell Edward leans forward cause I hear a smack of flesh on the table and his feet move down from my chair. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry." Cullen then mocks a growl and I hear Emmett chuckle. Fucking stoners.

Jasper and I look back to the front of the room and choose to ignore him, not that you can with him humming and tapping the desk like it's his own personal drum set. He starts to mimic his own guitar solo now.

Fuck me. Cullen is _high._ It all makes sense now.

I look at Jazz and roll my eyes. I can't believe this is happening to me. Today of all days.

I look at my blank piece of paper and huff. Who am I? I'm the queen B. Bella Swan, cheer captain, all round good gal, loved by everyone. The list could go on, really. I sigh and twist around to look at Rose, who is already working her way through the essay.

"Rose, what are you writing? I'm stuck." I plead, eyes wide. Got my best I'm-not-the-annoying-bitch-who-steals-your-Spanish-notes face on. Sincere as it gets, ladies and gentlemen.

"I'm writing who I am, obviously Isabella." Rose's blue eyes flicker up to meet mine for a split second. Ooh, bitch got attitude today. Maybe she caught on to my note stealing. Oops.

Rosalie is sitting two seats away from Cullen, with Emmett in between them, and before I have a chance to turn back to my paper Cullen pipes up. "Hey, sweets. I have a couple idea's for what you could write down. Wanna hear?" I am forced to now finally look at Cullen directly in the face.

I'd never actually seen him this close up before, well maybe not since we were little. Edward Cullen actually comes from some pretty good money around these parts, but his parents aren't exactly the stay-at-home type. They like to follow the seasons around the globe, I have heard, so he's on his own almost every day of the year. Spoilt brat turned conniving megalomaniac, pyromaniac stoner bad boy. It appears I've already filled in half of his essay.

His eyes are the most piercing green I have ever seen. I'm almost lost in the emerald forests that are his irises. If he weren't such a disgusting psychopath, he'd be the hottest guy in the school. Yes, even over Jasper. Cullen just had the height, the build and the bone structure to woo any woman. And don't even get me started on the sex hair. Which brings me back to the real world. On top of his impressive list of under-achievements and disappointments as a human, he's also a total manwhore.

"No." My face scrunches up in disgust. "I'd rather die, thanks."

"Woah, who got your panties in a twist? Is it the _total babe_ sat next to you? 'Cause if so, I hope he doesn't mind me giving you a hand in _untwisting them_." My cheeks instantly flush and I feel my whole body radiate with anger. I know he's only doing it to get a rise out of me yet I seem to be unable to help myself.

"You motherfu—" I don't get to finish because he shoves a half-gloved hand over my mouth.

"Oh, no. We wouldn't want pristine little prom queen to swear now would we?" His fucking arrogance irritated me beyond belief, and my eyes widened in shock at what he was saying to me. I push his hands from my mouth instantly. The smell of smoke and weed wafted off his glove as it leaves my lips.

Jasper abruptly stands, knocking back his chair and towering over Cullen, who, at this point is smirking like a Cheshire cat with his perfect white teeth. "Shut the _fuck_ up! Or do you want me to do it for you? Also, if you ever touch her again, I'll break your fucking hand, you hear me?" Jasper snarls, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring.

Out of my peripherals I see Rose tense near me as Emmett leans away from the exchange. Rose looks like she wants to dart from the room and grab Banner by the tie and drag him in here to save her ass. Not today nerd. I shake my head at Rose, and she doesn't move. Good girl.

It doesn't matter though, because Banner must of heard the commotion anyway and came hurdling through the door.

"Whitlock! Sit down now. Asses glued to the chair, what did I say?" Banner barks abruptly. Cullen outright laughs. I want to punch him. "And not a peep from you Cullen."

I look at the clock, its almost 8 by this point, I didn't realise how fast time had flown until now and I'm glad. Just over 8 hours to go. Hopefully Banner waits another hour before his next check up. Give me some time to construct my murder plan for Cullen without interruption. Although, from the look at Banners face it looks like he may help me with my assassination plotting.

As Mr B walks back out the room I slouch forward, chin in my left hand as my elbow leans on my desk. I write three words down at the top of the blank page. I furrow my brow, as the empty page seems even emptier with the words on it.

Who am I?

 **xx**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. There They Are

**I know they characters are super unlikable at the moment, its allllll about character progression ok ;)**

 **PLEASE READ**

 **BPOV MOSTLY ASIDE FROM A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR CONTEXT XX**

 **Xx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rose POV**

 **8:26am**

I was screaming through this essay. I knew exactly who I was… or at least who I was told to be. I wrote down my long list of accomplishments, it was not unknown that I had topped every class since I had learnt how to count, but I wrote them down anyway. I had brought books with me to the library so I could do homework and study but I was promptly told to leave my book bag behind when I walked through the door. My parents would not be happy when they found out. I sighed, and ran a slender hand through my hair; platinum blonde pieces falling through and over my glasses. My wrist was aching with exhaustion by the time I had put my pen down. There, finished. I pushed the paper up the desk and into the corner so I could rest my head on my hands in front of me.

Isabella Swan had been tapping her pen on the desk for like, forever, by this point. Well, not forever, but it was about 8:30 now so she'd been doing it for over half an hour. You could tell she had been day dreaming by the way her head lolled to the side, long brown waves flowing over the back of her chair. Out of my peripherals I could see Cullen glaring into the back of her head, irritated by the sound too, I assumed.

I was sort of annoyed by the fact that I had already finished my essay so I decided to recount the words just to pass the time. I was also annoyed by the fact that not only did I have Cullen near me, but also Emmett McCarty was sitting unbearably close. I could tell he kept looking over at me because every time he did he shifted closer and closer. The stench of marijuana was overwhelming at times, especially when he thrust his hands upward to play with the slight curls in his hair. Not that I was looking.

I sighed again, losing my place after counting over 400 and decided to give up. I had already counted it as I was writing anyways it so it would just have to do. I thought about the rest of the weekend and realised that I was missing study group with Ang and the boys. I don't think they even knew I had detention today, and I don't know what would happen if they did. I was already roughing it since my parents had found out. Especially after they found out how I got a detention in the first place. My life had been a world of misery ever since, and I wasn't about to make it any worse. I was tempted to get out my phone and diary, but there was no way I was going to be checking anything personal with Mr. Mary Jane and psycho boy sitting so close. There was also the fact that there was no way I was going to defy the rules of detention for fear of getting caught.

Just as I'd started to daydream away, a loud thud could be heard from behind me. And then another. And another. What in the world…

The next thud was the loudest and five heads simultaneously snapped to look behind us. Alice had been smacking her head onto her desk repeatedly, and was now glaring at each person who looked at her, making her way from one side of the room to the other. When she got to me her eyes were so hateful and piercing I immediately flinched and looked away. I heard Bella mutter "freak" as she turned back around. I could tell Alice also heard it because she started laughing hysterically. The sound was so shrill I cringed into my seat, my arms instantly wrapping across my body. She was still going, like a deranged hyena, we were all staring once again with mouths wide open in shock.

"Alice, shut the _fuck_ up." Cullen hissed through his teeth. This only caused her to laugh harder.

"None of you even fucking know me!" She finally screamed, breaking her manic laughter. As soon as she screamed it the room stilled, you could've heard a pin drop it was so silent.

It took a few moments before anyone spoke or moved. I was too scared to, knowing anything I said or did would quite literally be held against me, and this was _not_ a group I felt comfortable around. Not even Bella, whom Id known most of my life. Although I know she only speaks to me these days because she's failing Spanish. I thought about my parents then, and her parents. How we came from such similar worlds, though our family life seems to be quite different. I almost envied her. Her perfect life, perfect family, _perfect_ friends. Even her almost over perfect boyfriend Mr Muscles over there. Unfortunately, some people like me have to work much harder to be accepted or even get through life. I could feel the shadows of my mind creeping in then, the more I considered the differences between us, the worse it became. A burning in my chest and arms seemed to occur almost simultaneously to the swelling darkness in my head. I could feel my breathing pick up and knew a panic attack was to ensue. Not now, please, please not now. My hands instantly gripped my sweater over my palms even though I was beginning to feel very clammy. I squeezed my eyes shut and almost screamed when I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Are you okay?" Emmett's deep, mahogany eyes softly assessed mine own. I hadn't realised how close he was until now, although I almost thanked him for the distraction, I was well aware that I was now the centre of attention.

My voice shook. "No, no I'm…I'm fine." I forced myself to relax my arms, not that it did much to make me look any less tense. I hadn't realised before, but Emmett had the most faint splattering of freckles across his face. In an effort to calm down, I began counting them. Until he smiled, oh my wow his smile was fucking beautiful. Dimples and all.

"Jesus Christ, I am locked in a room full of psychos." Bella uttered as she watched our exchange, shaking her head.

"That, miss Swan, is something I may have to agree with." Cullen smirked. "Bunch of fuckin' weirdo's, huh?" He looked past Emmett and waggled his eyebrows at me. I scowled but said nothing.

"Shut up Cullen. Bella, be nice c'mon." Jasper nudged Bella's arm, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, Bel-lah." Cullen over-pronounced her name in a sarcastic tone. "We're all friends here."

Jasper snorted, resting his arm over the back of Bella's chair. "Yeah, like we'd ever be friends with the likes of you. We don't associate with fucking burnouts and bongheads."

Cullen's calm facade suddenly broke. He stood and strode over to stand in front of Jasper's desk. He proceeded to place his hands right on the edge of the desk closest to Jasper and lean over him. "C'mon now _jock_ why don't you just settle the fuck down before I throw your ass over the railings, hmm?" It wasn't a question, but boy was that statement loaded, tempting Jasper to dare talk back. There was fire in both of their eyes, neither tempted to back down. Emmett looked as if he was going to stand, but I'm fairly sure he was high and I think it would only make the situation worse.

He stood anyway.

"Guyyyyyyyyys." Face palm. "Let's just cool it, yeah? Life's too short, ya know?" Yep, definitely high.

I giggled. Like, pretty loud. My eyes widened behind my glasses and I instantly locked eyes with Bella. Bella's eyes widened as well, before a giggle escaped her mouth. She looked just as shocked as I felt. Emmett smiled brightly as Bella and I erupted in a fit of laughter. It was awkward at first, but I heard a faint tinkle behind me and could tell Alice was trying hard to stifle her own laughter. Soon Emmett was guffawing and the room no longer felt as tense. I think even Jasper and Cullen cracked a smile… I think.

Banner's next check up at 9 came and went as every one sat back down and pretended to write their essays. I think the only person aside from me who actually touched pen to paper was Alice. And she was drawing all over the page.

I rested my head on my desk, and began to doze off. I could feel my glasses sliding down my nose as my head rolled slightly onto one side so my cheek was pressed firmly onto my knuckles. The last thing I heard was the beep of someone receiving a text message before I slipped out of consciousness.

That was until a voice resounded in the room. "Fuck, I have to piss."

 **JPOV**

 **10:47am**

I must have fallen asleep, because the last thing I remember was Mr Banner's last check up at 9. Wow, I slept for a while. I guess that's what you get when you stay up half the night playing your Play Station. I rub my hands over my face, rubbing harder over my temples as I try to gain some sense of consciousness. It was always the worst thing waking up from a nap and feeling worse than when you went to sleep.

I only remembered where I was when I see Bella next to me. Oh, man am I awake then. Her head was lying atop her arms on the desk, head turned toward me. Her large doe eyes were open, staring right at me. I cock an eyebrow over my tired eye, and she smiles.

"You were drooling." She murmured softly, before giggling into her hands. God, she is so cute. She is one hundred percent the person I had been dreaming about the past hour and a half; so seeing her next to me is the best way that a man can wake up. Unless you were drooling. Which I apparently was.

I look down and see a little bit of saliva on the desk. Fuck, that is so embarrassing. Play it cool, play it cool. You can recover from this. You aren't the star quarterback for nothing.

I turn toward her, smiling abashedly. "My bad, sweetheart. It seems you make me drool even in my sleep." Her eyes lit up with that comment easily, and her face pinked. Fuck, that was hot.

"That's it!" A loud shout reverberates into the air. "I'm going to fuckin' spew. Someone, quickly, hand me a bucket!" I then hear an imitation of gagging. I don't even turn around, I know it's Cullen. But the sound that succeeds it is what catches my attention. I would recognise that laugh anywhere, and could never forget it. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to will away the memory forcing itself into my mind.

" _Jasper!" She squealed loudly, cheeks flushed and dark hair swinging wildly around her eyes as she giggled into the pillow. "Jasper, stop!" But of course I didn't, in fact my tickling just got worse, running my hands up and down her naked sides, fingers brushing against her breasts as I did so. God, she was so gorgeous. Especially like this, completely free and vulnerable to me. Looking at her body I felt my hunger for her override my playfulness and I attacked the soft, pale flesh of her neck, nipping and sucking my way down over her collarbone and between her breasts._

" _Alice…" I breathed onto her skin, watching the flesh burst into goosebumps as I travelled lower and lower…_

The memory flashed by just as quickly as it arrived, but the emotions stayed and a feeling of deep longing and regret sat heavily in my stomach. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to me as Bella and Cullen continued their indignant banter across the desks. I turned around as if to watch but my gaze was latched onto by the piercing blue ones that I knew all too well. The pain, anger and…longing? that I recognised in her eyes hit me like a punch straight to the chest. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. All the sound in the room faded out as we stared at each other across the room, and that was finally when reality came crashing down. I shook my head, breaking the stare and settled back into my seat, feeling anything _but_ settled. At the end of the day, I hurt her and there was no going back to that. Plus, there was Bella now, and she is what was expected and she is great too, I suppose.

My ears finally catch wind of the conversation as I pull myself from my thoughts. I heard Bella's words first…"Oh, fuck off. It's not like anyone gives a shit about you anyway. Evaporate, Cullen." By her tone, you could tell she had her cheer captain bitch voice on, and that her patience was wearing thin. Now was probably the time for me to get involved.

"Listen, princess." Not a good move, Cullen. I visibly saw Bella's teeth clench and nostrils flare. I have never seen anyone push her buttons like that, not even when Tanya wanted to be centre flyer on the squad and bugged Bella about it for weeks. "As much as you feel like the whole entire world revolves around you, it doesn't. Get off your high horse."

The conversation, if you could call it that, was getting heated and I was surprised Banner hadn't stormed into the room and snatched one of them by the collar and haul ass out the door. I opened my mouth to defend her, but it was too late. McCarty got that shit first.

"Alright." Emmett's usually quiet voice boomed. I straightened up, shocked. "I've had it about up to _here_ with your bullshit. We have to be here for another five hours so motherfucking quit it before I blow my top."

The whole room fell completely silent. Emmett is not known for being particularly loud. Well, at school at least. I see him hanging around in the car park, mostly smoking and chatting with other people in his group. the only times I really see him loud, is when someone hasn't paid him what he's due. And the loudest sound he makes is with his fists. He is most definitely not someone you want to mess with.

"I agree." The next voice almost surprised me as much as Emmett's outburst. Rosalie looked serious when she repeated her statement. "I…I agree. I think we should all just shut up and be quiet." She glanced up at Emmett, who gave her a beaming smile. Making him look much more like a Big Friendly Giant than before.

I opened and closed my mouth several times; completely aghast at what had occurred within the past four hours. I couldn't imagine a worse group of people to be thrown together in such a long period of time without break. I'd be surprised if we all made it out alive. I looked at Bella, who looked at me, a very similar expression on her face as mine. Until she nodded. "It's not like I want to talk to any of you anyways." She turned her nose up and swung back to the front of the room, arms folded over her chest.

"Okay, then." I murmured softly, not looking anyone in the eye. I didn't agree with what she said, but I couldn't think of anything else at the time.

The only other sound was Cullen snorting and then silence.

Conveniently, Mr Banner stuck his head through the door to announce that lunch would be in an hour, that he'd come back then, and for us all to behave and stay silent. Something tells me that won't be an issue.

 **APOV**

 **10:50am**

I furiously scribbled my pen across the paper, filling in the darker parts of the drawing. Since Mr Banner had said lunch would be at twelve, the library had stayed silent. Good. I didn't want to hear the screeching of their voices. It was bad enough during normal school hours. Even though everyone ignored me and pretended I wasn't there, it's not like I didn't have fucking ears. I especially wanted to remove both Bella and Jasper's voice boxes. Lord knows no one, especially me, wanted to hear their fake lovey-dovey shit.

I had been drawing a forest, with mountains and trees and rivers and all sorts. Drawing kept me calm, I guess. Which I definitely needed right now. I couldn't give two shits about the essay. I know who I am, _they_ know who I am and Banner knows who I am. The loner, the weirdo… the _freak_.

I mean, in all honesty it's not like I ostracized myself on purpose… well maybe I did, but I wouldn't say that it was because I really wanted to be alone. I just don't mesh with the preppy bitches in Bella's squad, or even with the nerdy kids in the year. I wasn't smart, I wasn't talented. I was no one.

But for a minute I really felt like I could be someone… that I was someone. That went right out the fucking window. I sighed, looking at the back of Jasper's head. I felt the pull that I always feel whenever he's around and it makes me shudder. I let my head drop on the table, loud. The initial smack hurts, but the pain wanes and only a slight sting is left behind. I would probably get pen marks on my forehead, it doesn't matter anyway it's not like anyone actually looks at me. I closed my eyes and began to count my breaths. I was getting upset, and I could tell. I tried to think of something else but Jasper had taken over my thoughts and my mood swings are not something I desire right now, either way I think it may be inevitable…

 _The colours of the school halls make me feel physically sick. The olive-y tones contrast with the yellowing white walls and genuinely create a gross oily sensation to coat my skin. Yuck. As I walked past people at their lockers I kept my head down, I didn't want people to see the bruise under my eye. I'd managed to cover it up with some make-up but that didn't mean people didn't already know about it. Lauren Mallory had thrown a dodge-ball at my head so hard yesterday that it almost broke skin. As if I needed another reason to be laughed at. I also didn't want my parents to see it because I knew they would just feel sorry for me and I didn't need their sympathy on top of everything fucking else wrong with my life._

 _I mustn't have been watching where I was going because I suddenly had the wind knocked out of me as I smacked into someone's chest and was launched backward onto my ass. That was the first time I had ever locked eyes with Jasper Whitlock. I'd fallen funny on my elbow because I had been holding my drawing books, and he had insisted to take me to the nurse to make sure I was okay. I couldn't speak out of the pure shock I was feeling so I let him lead me there, much to the amusement of his team-mates and everyone else that saw us pass by. That was the second last time anyone saw us interact in public. After school that day he came by my house to make sure I was okay… again. I was so confused that I sat on my couch watching him talk to my mother awkwardly for almost fifteen minutes. When she finally left, I continued to stare until he provoked conversation because, like, what do you say to someone like him? What do jocks even talk about? I didn't know the first thing about football or wrestling. I had even less to say when he started asking me questions about myself. By the time he left I felt more confused than when he'd shown up, and that was because I actually found myself enjoying his company._

 _It got even worse when he came by my house again the next day._

I woke myself up from what felt like dreams but I knew were real. Id never told anyone about what happened with Jasper and I, not even my parents who had seen him almost every day for five months. The last time he was over must have been three or maybe four months ago now. I'd like to pretend I wasn't counting. But I was. I was so angry and hurt with him I didn't know how to feel. He drives me fucking crazy, crazier than anyone else actually thinks I am and that's because he knows I'm not.

The only person who had ever let me in let me down.

 **EMPOV**

 **12:04 pm**

Banner strolled into the room, announcing it was lunch. He leant against the librarian's desk in the left hand corner of the room, chewing on an apple. I had maybe gotten a little bit high before I came to detention today so I was currently enduring a serious case of the munchies. I swooped down into my backpack and pulled out a giant bag of cheesy chips and started stuffing my face before Banner had even finished his sentence.

"Ugh." Rosalie muttered from beside me, flicking away a cheesy crumb with her pen.

I grinned over at her and offered her the bag, to which she promptly shook her head as a no. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating, feeling more satisfied now. I saw Bella in front of me pull out several little boxes of food, chopped fruit, chopped vegetables and some weird rice looking thing. I was glad I had my chips. Jasper took a large foot long sandwich out of his bag. Now _that_ I envied. Everyone was quietly munching away as Mr Banner studied the room, seemingly satisfied that no one appeared to be interacting. After that he made the universal sign of "I'm watching you" with his pointer and middle fingers, before stalking out of the room.

I heard a loud crunch from next to me and saw Rosalie eating an apple, some of the juice collecting on her ample, pink lips. How was someone eating an apple so strangely erotic? I almost choked as a chip fell down my throat.

Rose's sharp eyes widened. "Holy shit, are you okay?" Her voiced was laced with concern.

I nodded, coughing and spluttering a bit before I was thumped from behind, one last cough clearing my throat. I turned to see Cullen behind now me, his hand on my back. I gave him a thumbs up. Seemingly satisfied, he sat back down beside me, chucking his feet onto the desk and crossing them at the ankles.

"So, Rosie, what're we eating today?" Cullen said, leaning over my head, smirking.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure. " Rosalie muttered under her breath. I don't think Cullen heard it because he was already staring off into space. We all sat in relative silence for a while, everyone chewing their food or staring off into space. I saw Jasper pull out another sandwich and scoffed. "Jesus Christ, Mary Poppins, how many of those do you have in that magic backpack of yours?"

Jasper turned to me, mouth full. "Shut it, McCarty." It would have sounded like an insult if it weren't for the playful glint in his eyes, as well as the fact that crumbs fell out of his mouth as he said it.

After that it was pretty much silent again. I dug into my chips, occasionally licking off the orange dust that covered my fingers. The packet was loud as I munched through, thoroughly enjoying myself and satisfying my belly greatly. I pondered as to why it was that such a group of individuals all ended up together in detention today. Half these kids look like they'd never spent a single second in these halls on a weekend, like Mr Varsity or Prom Queen in the front. I thought about my own reason for being here and laughed at the memory. As far as reasons for getting a Saturday detention went, mine was pretty boss and I would most probably fuckin' do it again. Waking up this morning was hard, though, hence why I was late, _barely_ late. I managed to scramble myself together in time for a quick toke and a walk to this shithole. Barely avoiding my family in the process. Did not need _that_ shit today. I stared at the front of the room for a while, at the cracks in the wall, and the faded, chipped paint as I crunched through my meal. I really am high. I'm getting all sentimental and thoughtful and shit and it's freaking me out. I'm not usually in such a position to be this mellowed, half the time I was buzzed these days I was paranoid. Having to deal with the fuckwits that bought off me definitely brought out a dark side. My mind instantly drew back to last weekend in my weird buzzy haze.

 _The alley stunk of piss. Like, really bad piss. Like two homeless people had sex and then pee'd on each other. I leant against the wall of the bar, cigarette smoke wafting into the air, only visible as it caught the muted yellow of the streetlight. The soft lull of bar music floated out of the opening door. I couldn't see the people, but I could see the light shine out onto the empty street that the bar opened out to, the same one this godforsaken alley exited onto. I needed to stop meeting in alleyways, my street cred is definitely going to suffer for this. But its winter, and sales are way less frequent this time of year, so I've got to make a sale when I can, sometimes, no matter how dodgy._

" _Evening, Demetri." The two men greeted me. Demetri was my alias outside of school. I mean, yeah, it was lame having an alias, but almost no one could trace me, I even wore fucking sunglasses and a fedora at night to keep myself even just a little unrecognisable. I mean, I'm fucking 6'5, so there's really not much I can do there. The kids at school thought Demetri was my boss. Turns out I'm my own boss._

" _Gentlemen," I nodded at each of them, shoving my hands in the pockets of my duster jacket. Yeah, I looked a bit fucking weird with my fedora, sunglasses and cowboy jacket but it was all a part of the game. Everyone who works for my supplier dresses like this, each person with the exact same outfit, male or female. I looked the two men up and down, skinny and looked like they'd been awake for at least three days with no sleep. Classic cokeheads. "Code."_

" _Karayan." It means 'dark one' in Arabic, for your information. If someone didn't give the code provided for them when the exchange was organised, then they weren't your guys. Sometimes it's not a bad thing, and you get a good deal with someone else if they don't show, but more often than not it's the pigs. Sometimes even the people you do the deals with are pigs, but it's easy to know who are legit and who aren't. It's never bad to be too careful._

" _Okay, mula first." I held out my hand, palm up._

" _How do we know you've got the goods, though? Huh?" This guy was the taller of the two, and clearly the most skittish. Crackheads, man._

" _I've got it, chill." I pulled the little baggy out of my pocket with my gloved hand, keeping it out of the light just enough for it to be visible to only the men present. The best way to make a deal go smoothly is to not bring any more or any less than previously agreed. If they want more they should have a. asked or b. asked. That, and you can walk away with nothing on you after the deal, so if the pigs do show up you strip the gloves and you're fuckin' clean. They nodded at me after briefly looking at each other. When you're in this business you miss nothing. Not even in sunglasses looking like some kind of glove-wearing cowboy detective. Their brief glance set off warning bells, and I put the baggy back in my pocket and leaned against the wall. "Do you have the agreed amount?" I cocked an eyebrow, not that they could see._

" _Listen, Demetri..." The shorter one appeared to be looking for words. Not good, not fucking good. They both shared a look again and lunged at me, one going for my right side, the other for my pocket. Sneaky fucking bastards!_

 _The one going for my right side didn't see my hook coming, and I punched him square in the jaw. This is why you always have to be prepared and most definitely_ not _high during transactions. He flew backward into the wall upon impact, but in that moment the short one had latched onto the baggy in my pocket and slipped from under my arms. I went after him grabbing him by the collar of his work shirt; I think I may have pulled out some hair with the force of my hand. "Where the_ fuck _do you think you're going, you repugnant little rodent?" I promptly swung him round and punched him in the nose, blood instantly gushing down his face and onto my gloves. I punched him again and again straight to the nose. It was more than broken, now. I dropped him to the ground, and turned to the other one, who was cowering against the wall, palms facing me._

" _I'm sorry, Demetri! I swear… I… this was not my idea, I swear man I fucking swear!" His jaw was showing some seriously swelling already, making his head look so much bigger than his body._

" _I don't give a_ fuck _, buddy. Don't fucking steal from me. Do you know who I work for? Do you want to fucking die?" I pulled out my switchblade, letting it glint in the streetlight to further emphasize my point. I pushed it against his throat and he let out a gargled squeal. He fucking squealed for Christ's sake. These two were no robbers, just desperate addicts. I sighed, letting the knife drop and put it back in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. "I don't want to fucking hear, or see either of you again, you understand? Find your shit somewhere else. Ill be notifying the boss and you will_ never _get your shit from us again, got it? So don't even fucking try or you'll get a blade much bigger than mine up your ass." The tall one nodded, a sheen of sweat coating his already greasy forehead. I looked down at the crumpled mess of man on the floor, finding the baggy lying next to his hand. I dipped to pick it up, putting it safely in my pocket. I kicked the one on the floor in the stomach as I stepped over him, eliciting a loud groan. I tipped my fedora as I strolled out onto the street, suddenly bathed in fluorescent light. I looked toward where my car was parked, way out of sight, and headed in that direction, never looking back._

I was brought back to the here and now when I realised that my fucking chips were finished. I groaned, licking my fingers and making large sucking sounds. Rosalie made a disgusted noise and I chuckled. You know, for a nerd, she's actually pretty fucking hot. Take off the glasses and she'd be my type. Scratch that, the glasses are sexy. I leered at her and she turned away. Yeah, I fucking liked those glasses, made her eyes so much bigger and brighter.

I swung my arm around the back of Cullen's chair. "Still got that Mary Jane I sold you a couple days ago?"

He turned to me, his eyes watchful and unsure. "Uh, yeah? Why?"

"How 'bout we spice this shindig up, huh? Mr B isn't bound to back for a while, we can totally have a go." I looked around. "Maybe open some windows."

"It's not on me, man." He said, crossing his arms.

"Ow, fuck you took it home?"

"Well, of course I didn't bring it to fucking detention. I may be in here a lot but I don't get away with shit when I'm by myself." He snorted, looking at me pointedly. After a second though, his face softened and a smirk lit up his face. "It is in my locker, though." He cocked an eyebrow, the sly fuck.

"Let's get this motherfucking party started." I stood up, cracking my back. Cullen stood as well, shaking his legs out.

"I think we're all due for a piss break. Who wants to come for a walk?" Cullen sauntered to the front of the room sitting on Bella's now clear desk. "Come on, pretty lady, what's good?"

Four other sets of eyes were on Cullen and I stayed where I was as people began to respond.

"I actually do need to go to the bathroom…" Bella said, turning to Rose, uncertain.

Rose shook her head at her. "No, way. I'm not moving unless Mr Banner gives us a toilet break."

Cullen snorted. "Listen, toots. Banner doesn't do 'toilet breaks.'" He used air quotations as he spoke. "So it's now or never." Rose did not look convinced.

Bella stood and grabbed her arm. "C'mon." She gave a tug. "Now or never, right?" Rose relented, and let Bella hook her arm through hers and pull her up.

Jasper suddenly spoke. "No fucking way, man. B is going to butcher us if we're caught." I rolled my eyes, jock.

"Dude, I think you have your jockstrap on too tight, chill." Cullen retorted, smirking down at him. That kid sure did smirk a lot, the loudmouth.

At that, Alice laughed and stood up abruptly. Looks like she was coming, too. We all started toward the front of the room toward the door that doesn't open onto Banner's office, but the hall instead. Cullen was way ahead of us, and was already promenading down the hall, Bella and Rose following short after. I paused at the door, it looked like some weird mental exchange was going on between Alice and Jasper as they stared each other down. Alice finally walked past Jasper's desk, nose in the air as she strutted toward me. Jasper's gaze followed her until he met mine own. I lifted a brow and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But if we get caught, McCarty, I'll fuck you up." Jasper pushed away from his desk and walked toward me, giving me a knowing stare. I patted him on the back as he passed.

"You're welcome to try, Hale."

 **Xx**

 **The chapters that aren't from BPOV are always going to be long like this cause I'll chuck everyone POV not hers all together because they arent as common. theyre just here as some context :))**


	3. We Were Here

Chapter 3

BPOV

12:20pm

I studied the person storming the hall before me. A tall, lean body with broad shoulders and pale skin. A large denim jacket shrugged off his shoulders accompanied with black skinny jeans and Timbs. His shaggy, bronze hair was as usual sticking up all over the place… he had the kind of hair that looked like hands are constantly being dragged through it, or pulled at. My brow furrowed as I considered him. Edward Cullen. Everything about him confused, intrigued and also agitated me. I mean, everyone knew of him but did anyone really _know_ him? I could hear Emmett talking to Rosalie behind me. Emmett seemed to get along with him, but that's probably just because their circles are closer. I thought about the parking lot outside of school, and I don't really remember focussing on Cullen at all, but I knew he wasn't usually alone. Sometimes after school the girls from the Reservation school would swarm him by his car, promenading like a peacock. The girls from the Res were what you would call, I don't know, desperate… easy… take your pick. It gave Cullen the reputation that he got around, although no one actually knew whether he did or not, considering the girls here were of the 'don't ask' variety, and the Res girls were more of the 'won't tell' kind. The only reason no one knew was because Cullen had never dated anyone from Forks High, not that some girls hadn't tried, he just didn't seem interested. I didn't think he'd been in any of my classes, either. Or if he had, perhaps I had not noticed him. Which I did not think was likely. He was like a raging bull in a china shop wherever he went. It's almost like he was shrouded in a dark cloud of _Cullen_ , everyone gave him at least 3ft space for their own personal safety.

We'd all already been to the bathroom and were now walking back to the library. Although, now that the thought crossed my mind, we weren't even walking back in the direction of the library at all, we were blindly following Cullen away from it. "Where are we going?" My mouth moved before I even registered that I was actually speaking to Cullen _willingly_.

He looked back at me, almost shocked as to the fact that we were all still there, but it was only a thin layer of shock over the knowing look he always wore, as if he wasn't really _too_ surprised. "Just taking a quick detour." His head swivelled around back to the hall and away from us. His arms started swinging as if he was about to start skipping and sing "Ring Around the Roses."

I didn't respond. I figured we were already out of the library, if we were going to get in trouble it was going to happen anyways. Unfortunately, not all of us agreed with my insight.

"We're going to get in trouble." Rosalie said behind me, her voice sounded stressed and uncertain.

"We'll be fine. We're here now anyways." Cullen stood in front of a set of lockers and banged hard twice on one of them. I'd heard him do that almost every day since we moved into our senior lockers at the beginning of our school year as my locker was only the next set down. The door swung over to reveal a surprisingly clean locker; a couple books, some pictures on the inside of the door and some clothes shoved on top of everything. I couldn't see what the pictures were of as I was standing too far away and I wouldn't say Cullen and I were close enough to have me snooping in his locker. He rummaged around for s bit, almost leaning all the way in before finally extracting a brown paper bag. I crinkled my nose and crossed my arms.

"We're here for _that_?" I looked pointedly at the bag, squinting my eyes.

Cullen suddenly broke out in a wide smile, bearing all his beautifully straight, white teeth. He closed his locker and walked to stand in front of me before responding. "No." He shook his head as he opened the bag before me, still smiling. "We're here for _this_." I peered into the bag, uncertain and not exactly keen to look inside. I wasn't particularly shocked as to what I found but I was shocked that he'd bring this back to the library with him. I stepped back from him with a disgusted look on my face, placing my hands on my hips.

"You cannot be serious."

His deep eyes glinted mischievously as he looked into mine. "Oh, yes."

"What? What is it?" Rosalie shoved past me and down into the bag. Her eyes widened instantly, her glasses almost slipping off of her nose. "What the fuck?"

I leant back in shock, surprised at her reaction due to two things. One, I don't think I've ever heard Rose swear before. Two, Rose actually knows what weed looks like? I snorted a little at her reaction after I surpassed my initial shock, finding the whole situation hilarious. Cullen's eyes flicked to mine for a second before smirking at Rosalie and closing the baggy, shoving it into what I assume is an inside pocket on the under-seem of his jacket. He swaggered past me and down the hall. As he went past the group, Jasper turned to look at me. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at his questioning gaze before walking up beside him.

"It's weed." I stated as we began to stroll down the hall. Jaspers eyebrows raised but he didn't say anything. I hadn't even noticed Alice had come with us she'd been so silent, although as we walked past her still form her eyes grew to slits. I glared back, flicking my hair over my shoulder as I sauntered away. Not my problem she was hung on someone who wasn't interested in her. I mean, I didn't hate her or even dislike her, really. I guess everyone thought she was weird, so I did too. I swivelled my head a little to look at her behind us. Long gone was the squinty glare, a hurt and saddened expression tore across her soft features. I felt a small pang as I turned back to the front. Cullen was leading the group, yet again. Then there was Emmett and Rosalie still chatting quietly with each other. I looked up at Jasper's face, with a "what the fuck?" expression on my face. Jasper shrugged again, offering me no other response. Ouch. What is wrong with everyone today? They're being so fucking strange. I walked ahead of Jasper, annoyed at his ambivalence toward everything I was saying. Two hours ago he was drooling at me. I was getting more aggravated the more I thought about it and ended up powerwalking ahead of the group, not even thinking about where I was going. I rounded a corner and skidded to a halt, almost falling forward on my face. I scrambled back around the corner instantly running into Cullen's chest. He wrapped his arms around me almost as if on instinct as I fell forward.

"Fuck, sorry." I yell whispered as grasped onto his shoulders. His eyes bore into mine and I had to scramble to get myself together. "Banner!" I hissed. "Banner is around the corner, he's using the water fountain if we run he'll miss us!" Cullen's eyes widened, and he leant around the shoulder, Rosalie and Jasper leant their heads around too, overhearing the conversation. I watched as they all quickly sprung their heads back.

"Okay, lets go!" Cullen hissed, grabbing my arm and shoving me in front of him. We all fell into a jog as we made our way down the hallway. Alice and Emmett the last ones to move after being informed by Rose as she jogged past.

Emmett called from the back of the group. "Cut through the gym, we can beat him there and use the Libraries back entrance." Cullen nodded from the front of the pack and we all took a sharp left, bursting through the gym doors. Everyone's shoes squeaked as we skidded and sprinted across the floor. Cullen halted at the other gym doors, looking through the circular glass windows before slowly opening one of the doors. He stepped through and motioned with his hand for us all to usher through. One by one we filtered through, Emmett now at the front and Cullen at the back. This part of the school was toward the back, and we cut across the pavement that held the staff parking toward the library. All that could be heard other than the pounding of my heart in my ears were six pairs of feet smacking against the cool, damp concrete.

Mr Banner paced the front of the room, placing one careful foot in front of the other. His head was down, facing his clasped hands on his stomach. A picture of perfect calm. We were all sitting exactly where we were before we left. Jasper and I were at the front, with Rose, Emmett and Cullen behind me, and then Alice behind them. Banner's head swung up just then, looking each one of us in the eye. I shied away as his met mine, glancing down at my empty piece of paper. "Just warning you that you have only two hours to complete your essays. I see many of your pieces of paper are empty. I expect that to change by the time I return." And on that note, his pacing ceased and he turned and dramatically exited the room to his office. There was a collective 'whoosh' as everyone's breathes left their body. We'd gotten into the library at least fifteen minutes before Banner had entered, and we'd been not so eagerly anticipating his return. We knew that if it took him that long to return he must not have seen us, but still, we could not be sure. As you can imagine we were all very relieved at this point, knowing we were in the clear.

Cullen cracked his knuckles before speaking. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

Jasper snorted and leant his arm on the back of his chair, slanting his face toward Cullen, but not actually looking at him directly. "Sure, if you think it's _fun_ to follow you around and potentially get detention for the rest of our school lives." Jasper paused, considering what he said. "Although, I suppose that is _exactly_ what you find fun."

"I thought it was exhilarating." A small voice stated, very unsure, from the back of the room. I knew it was Alice instantly, but everyone else turned to look at her as she said it.

"I agree." I said. "It was… fun." Now it was everyone's turn to look at me funny. I stared at Jasper. "What?" All he did was shake his head and look down at the desk. I think we were all shocked I agreed with Alice, even I was partly surprised at myself. Cullen made a sort of "humph" sound as he leant back in his chair, clearly satisfied that we'd agreed. We all sat in relative silence for a while; there was some scribble of pens and some occasional mundane chatter, but nothing substantial. I was aimlessly drawing flowers on my piece of paper when the talking really started up again.

"Those are really good." Jasper leant down to look at my drawings.

"Oh, they're nothing, really. Just doodles." I shielded my flowers with my hand, covering them up from Jaspers eyes.

"Alice can draw, too." He practically whispered. I don't think he intended for me to hear it, but I most definitely did. I turned my head slowly to look at him.

"And how exactly would you know that?" I queried, more confused and angry than genuinely intrigued. Jasper didn't look at me, though he blanched at both my tone and my question.

"I don't know, I saw her do it once I guess." He nodded his head, although he looked indecisive, like he wasn't wholly telling the truth. "In class." He added, clearing his throat. I didn't believe him; something was clearly going on in his head. As a friend, I was concerned, but as his potential girlfriend, I was not happy. Unfortunately, the latter took control of my emotions and I abruptly shoved my chair back and launched from my seat. Jaspers head snapped back, shocked and most definitely worried about my reaction. I didn't say anything as I flopped in the seat next to Cullen, crossing my arms. I must have looked perturbed, because even Cullen glanced at me nervously as I sat down. Clearly he was just as unsettled by our proximity as I was. I didn't care enough in that moment to look physically disgruntled by it, I was too frustrated at Jasper's weird as fuck actions today. For some reason, even though there was absolutely no proof that this had something to do with Alice, I was sure it was her that was bugging him. Perhaps he feels guilty about how he treated her. I didn't know and I didn't care at this point.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cullen purred in my ear as he leant toward me, mimicking me as he crossed his arms as well.

"No."

"Ah, but that's not what I'm picking up on, sweetheart." Cullen continued, "Is it trouble in bed?" My eyes widened and I went to protest, but he went on. "Can't find that special spot?" I'd had enough at this point; embarrassed and flustered my mouth flopped open once or twice before I found my voice.

"How… how dare you! You despicable human being, what the fuck is wrong with you?" By this point, he and Emmett were pissing themselves and Rosalie was bright red, hiding her face in her hands. It appeared that Jasper and Alice did not hear what Cullen had initially said, but they had heard me squeaking out my weak response.

"What's wrong?" Jasper turned around, eyes alarmed. I floundered for a second, still outraged by Cullen.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Isabella about her G-spot." Cullen swung his arm around the back of my chair. "Weren't we, petal?"

I swear at that moment everything went in slow motion, Jasper's desk flew over Cullen's head, smashing into billions of pieces as it hits the other desks. Chairs are knocked over and I hear Rosalie's scream echoing in the background. Somewhere Alice is laughing, tinkling through the destruction. I hear Jasper's fist connect with Cullen's face, snarls and gritted teeth. The sound of running echoing throughout the library, footsteps stomping and clothes tearing. Books are falling off of bookshelves and the room shakes as Emmett tackles Jasper and Mr Banner holds Cullen's arms back. Cullen's eyes are wild as he elbows Banner in the nose and lunges at Jasper, knocking both him and Emmett over more desks and onto the floor.

Bang.

What actually happened was Emmett burst into laughter over the word 'petal' and Jasper told Cullen to 'fuck off' before turning back around to the front. The only thing from what I imagined _should_ have happened is Alice's laughter. I also think what I imagined as Rose screaming was probably me.

I am very annoyed.

Emmett chose this point in time to mention the weed, effectively resurrecting it from Cullen's pocket. It was brought out and thrown roughly onto the desk. Cullen shuffled about for a bit in his many pockets, and then his wallet. In the briefest of flashes I saw a golden packet, I could make out the first couple of letters of the word "Large" and I quickly averted my gaze. _Holy fuck._

My face reddened as Cullen finally pulled out the papers and started rolling a couple joints, passing the first finished one to Emmett who had the lighter on standby. Conversation was going on around me but I wasn't concentrating, still so baffled and annoyed at the situation I was in. I leant over the desk for my bag, reading the time on my phone. _Why couldn't time go faster?_ Rosalie was clearly protesting, you could see it in her expression and body language. Jasper looked to also be protesting, but not nearly as animatedly as Rosalie appeared to be. At this point I truly did not care. Emmett stood before lighting the joint, proceeding to then walk over to one of the couches scattered together near the windows, which he opened before sitting down. Smoke filtered out through the square frame as he slowly puffed in and out. I watched him cautiously for a little bit, I don't think id ever seen him this relaxed, this… vulnerable. The giant mellowing out _stressed_ me out. I stared at the other joint Cullen was rolling then, watching the little pieces of green become enfolded in smooth white paper. Cullen noticed me watching and continued to roll the joint. When it was packed in tight he moved his gaze straight to mine and brought the paper up to his lips. He gave it the most sensual lick I had ever seen whilst staring right at me. What is Cullen doing to me? Why does he enjoy riling me up so much? Whatever the reason, I was ashamed to admit it was working. He was getting my panties into a twist, among other things. I stood up abruptly, breaking his gaze and strutted over to the couch, throwing myself down next to Emmett. Next to his stature I barely weighed the thing down.

I snapped my fingers at him. "Gimme." I then held out my hand to him. He eyed me a little before placing the joint between my fingers.

"You done this before, Bella?" He questioned

"Yeah, I mean, not loads but once or twice at a party when it's been passed around." Once, only once. They say you don't get high properly the first time, but I remember feeling the most mellowed out I'd ever been. Mixing it with a bottle of vodka, however, had been a grave mistake. Emmett nodded and gestured with his hands for me to proceed. I didn't wet my lips before placing the joint between them, nothing worse than sharing a slobbery joint, from what I've heard. I breathed in slowly and pulled the joint away, letting the burn in my throat flame out before breathing back out. I instantly started coughing. I heard laughter as I leaned forward and Emmett clapped my back.

"Woah, kiddo! Not bad, but maybe don't inhale so deeply next time." Emmett chuckled and I looked up at him once my coughing subsided. I was annoyed he was laughing at me, but from the expression on his face, you could see he wasn't trying to be malicious.

"Sure." I choked out, before inhaling again. I breathed this one out without coughing and I grinned up at Emmett, satisfied with my second attempt.

"Pass it back, wild child." Emmett took the joint out of my hand, and rested it on his own lip. I leant back into the suddenly super comfortable couch, only then noticing that other people had joined us. Cullen and Rosalie sat opposite us on the other couch, Alice sat behind them on a high reading desk and Jasper had brought over a chair, which he was now sitting on backwards. Cullen and Jasper were sharing a joint. It was weird to see them not hating each other. Rosalie looked stressed, and it was agitating my vibe.

"I think Rosalie should go next!" I practically sing-songed, as I pointed at her with a sloppy arm.

"My thoughts exactly." Emmett stood and moved over to crouch down in front of Rose, holding the joint in front of her face. "Don't be shy."

"I… I can't. I have never done it before. What if I cough? What if Mr Banner comes back and finds us like this! My parents will absolutely kill me I'll lose my scholarship! Become a felon oh my..." Rose started to look as if she was going to have a panic-attack and I leant forward to watch her closer, she seemed really, really on edge and I began to feel bad about suggesting she get stoned, too.

"Hey, look, Rose don't worry about it. If you don't want to you don't have to." The words were out of my mouth quicker than I anticipated, and a look of deep concentration crossed Rosalie's face as she considered my words.

"No, no." She shuddered a little bit before reaching for the joint. "I'll do it. You only live once right?"

"That's the spirit." Jasper chimed in, before offering his to Alice.

Alice shook her head promptly and wildly, letting her thick, short hair bounce around her high cheekbones. Jasper shrugged before taking another hit and then passing it back to Cullen. Rosalie was still working herself up when I looked back to her. Emmett had moved though, to have one of his large hands on her back, and one on her knee. With their supermodel genetics, Rosalie and Emmett would have the cutest kids. Okay, I'm beginning to become delusional now, was this weed laced? Rosalie actually didn't do bad, only a shy little cough after her first hit, and after that it was smooth sailing for her. We were all getting very high, laughing and making jokes with each other. Even Alice occasionally chimed in, which was very peculiar, but not bad either. Jasper and Alice seemed to have some silent communication going on. I may be shallow and kind of a spoilt bitch, but I wasn't oblivious. I knew that Jasper's objections had changed since the beginning of the day, and I was too high right now to be bothered by it. I would be later, though. For now, I was happy to stare at Edward, who seemed happy to stare at me too. Conversation flowed aimlessly and easily for a while, everyone simply enjoying each other's company. That was until a very specific topic was brought up. We were all sitting on the floor in a circle between the couches when Emmett brought it up.

"So, what're ya'll even in here for, anyways?" Emmett was lying on the floor with his legs on the couch, hands behind his head. We'd chucked the two joints out the window and we're all mellowing out by now.

Almost everyone shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. Once again enabling my loose tongue I shot out first. "I skipped class." Every eye looked toward me, the centre of their gaze.

Emmett snorted. "Well, that's not very badass, now, is it?"

I huffed, crossing my arms. My favourite store were having a sale, there was no way I was going to miss a decent sale for trig class. "Well, I'm sorry." I stated, dragging out the 'sorry'. "Dare you compete?" Emmett snorted again, this time following it with a deep-throated chuckle.

"I was smoking on campus. Not exactly badass, either." Emmett shrugged, clearly unfazed by his general innocence. I was legitimately surprised. The kids at school all know him from his drug dealing. More specifically, the fact that he works for Demetri, the most frightening person in Forks. He's Emmett's supplier, and has been on the police's files forever. Not much is known about the illusive Demetri, but one has ever caught him. The rest of the group looked surprised, too, but no one said anything. "What're you in here for, Cullen?" Emmett asked suddenly breaking the silence following his confession.

Cullen's face slowly broke into a sly smirk. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Before any of us had a chance to respond, Alice's shrill voice piped up. "Do you want to know what I'm doing in here?"

"Not particularly…" I mumbled under my breath. Clearly the bad feelings were back. Alice shot me a glare as Jasper threw me an odd look. I glared back at them both. Alice continued anyway.

"I got caught having sex with another student." She smiled almost proudly. "We were in the janitors closet and the janitor found us. I'm in here for every second Saturday for the rest of the year."

Jasper's face visibly whitened. I couldn't tell whether that was anger or hurt in his eyes as I watched his reaction curiously. What the fuck was wrong with him? I'd been questioning it all day and I had now finally concluded that it _was_ Alice. But why, is what I had yet to find. I was going to push it out of him.

"So where's your boy toy now?" I queried, a harsh tone biting at my words.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "He's here every other Saturday. They obviously don't want us together, just in case…" Her eyes then sparkled mischeviously. "Considering we were caught _in_ detention."

Jasper looked like he was going to be sick. Before I could say anything else Cullen piped up. He'd been busy sharpening a pencil with a pocketknife. Where the knife came from was honestly beyond me. I had no idea he'd had it until now. "Not true. I was here last Saturday." He pulled the pencil up to his lips, blowing at the excess sharpening's. I bet his breath tasted like peppermint, or honey. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ I was happy, however, that Cullen said something at that point. I could've said something stupid, plus, he totally challenged her credibility. I raised a brow at her, pleased with the turn in the conversation.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, back. "When did I ever mention it was a _Saturday_ detention, did I?" Oh. I totally forgot about the late night Thursday detention the school did when people couldn't (or wouldn't) go to the Saturday. We all fell silent for a moment and I watched Jasper carefully. He was clenching his hands in his lap, his knuckles white and fingers twitching like he wanted to hit something. I could see his jaw tightened and eyebrows knit together. All of these actions infuriated me entirely. My glass of water was full, and it was going to tip.

"You slut." I said through gritted teeth. "It's not fucking cute to sleep around, you know." I was going red. I could feel the burn spreading up my chest to my cheeks. I don't think anyone expected that reaction from me. I don't think I did either, I had a mouth and I could be a bitch, but was I cruel? Perhaps. However, I didn't care nearly enough in that moment.

"Bella, what the fuck?" Jasper hissed. I don't think I had ever seen him look at me that way before, he looked so furious I had to lean away from his glower.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mad just cause you're a _virgin!"_ Alice spat the word like it tasted badly, and it actually hit quite hard, doing nothing to subside my anger.

"Nothing is wrong with being a virgin, _whore_. At least I don't parade myself around like some dumb little skank. No one thinks that's cool, you fucking psycho." I was shaking now. I wanted to stand up and yell in her face. How dare she cross me? If she weren't outcast enough, she soon would be.

"Oh, cut the shit, Swan." Edward roared, suddenly furious. "You're a fucking tease, walking around in skimpy clothes and throwing your tits in every guys face to get what you want. I would hardly say you're a qualified judge in the matter." Fuck, that stung. To be honest, I got why he's shitty. She's his cousin, and I can bet he doesn't enjoy talking about her sex life either, but I can guarantee he doesn't like someone slut-shaming her even more.

I scoffed. "Fuck you, Cullen. No one even cares whether you're here or not. Everyone cares about me. I'm the most popular girl in the school."

"You may think so," He shot back. "But you're just a spoilt little princess who walks around like she's the shit, when no one cares whether you're here either. You might be right that no one cares about me, but don't confuse yourself, sweetheart. You're fucking no one." The room fell completely silent at that point, I had been breathing so hard before, but now I was holding my breath, afraid of letting my tears out. My eyes were getting wetter and wetter, and I felt a solitary tear run down my cheek, betraying me. I think everyone was glad the conversation was over, and even though I wanted to argue my piece, I know when to stop. I'd never been put in my place like that before, and it stung. I wasn't sure I liked it nor would I want it to happen again in the future.

We were all silent for a long time after that. I don't know how long, but it was certainly long enough. My eyes were dry and Cullen stopped looking so angry, he looked deflated.

"I'm here for a terrible reason." It was almost a whisper, but it was definitely Rosalie speaking. I turned my head toward her, shielding my gaze from her with my hair, but I listened as her voice shook through her words. "My…my parents. You don't understand the amount of stress I'm put under to perform well… to get good grades you don't understand. The reason I am here is because I was caught stealing a blade from the art room, you know, the sharp one's they use to carve things." Rosalie's head was down, her hair out of her ponytail and surrounding her in tresses of gold. "They caught me stealing it, but thankfully I wasn't questioned why. It didn't matter, anyways. My parents knew. I… I was going to…" She didn't need to finish her sentence. We all knew what she was going to say. I wasn't close enough to Rosalie to give her any form of support that she could take on. After the spectacle I had just caused, I wasn't sure I should be consoling anyone.

"I'm here because the team is sorting out some Sophomores to take over for the Juniors once we leave. We were hosting trails and I guess it got a little out of hand. The guys wanted to make a joke out of it… and I…I let them." Jasper put his head in his hands. I already knew what had happened, and I knew he wasn't proud of it either, if he anything, he was downright appalled with himself. I couldn't blame him, either. "Someone saw us with this kid in the locker-room, he wasn't fit to join the team and I guess the guys were trying to poke fun. They had him naked and were whipping him with the towels… I took the fall for my team. I shouldn't have let them do what they did, and I'll bare that on my shoulders

"I could only imagine what that poor kid was going through, you know? Imagine going home to your parents afterward." I could barely hear Jasper at this point, his head was that far into his hands. "My father told me he'd take my trust away from me if I didn't step up my game, succeed. Their expectations for me to be this great athlete and I just… I can't always be."

"Boo fucking hoo." Cullen burst out. "At least you have parents around who care for you enough to want you to succeed. Yeah, it might be tough. But not as tough as having to hack it on your own."

"I wouldn't exactly call what you're doing _hacking_ _it,_ Cullen." Emmett sneered. "I was emancipated when I was sixteen. Been on my own since, keeping myself in school and having to pay my dues. _That's hacking it."_ Neither Alice nor I said anything during this exchange, I had nothing to say. My life _wasn't_ hard, and maybe that was it. I just couldn't relate.

"Stop!" Rosalie suddenly yelled. "Stop bickering! I've had enough. We all have our fucking problems, okay? It's not a competition of whose life is worse." Woah, her voice shook the room with her fury. I could understand though, not personally, but she must think everyone is being completely ludicrous considering her level-headedness. Quietness ensued, everyone mumbled their apologies and that was that. We were all slumping against the couches and no one spoke, seemingly in our own world for a while. I have no idea how much time had passed, but it was I who suddenly remembered the essay.

"Fuck. I forgot about the essay." I mumbled.

"So did I."

"Same."

"Shit."

"Am I the only person who actually did theirs?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow, an incredulous look harshening her soft features. She rolled her eyes when we all shrugged. "Incredible."

"I don't have anymore paper, I drew on mine." I spoke quietly.

"Yeah, mines toast." Jasper said, and Emmett nodded.

Cullen sighed. "I still have mine. Why don't we all just write a letter from all of us?" Everyone quietly considered the idea, and Rosalie was the first to speak.

"I don't even agree with mine anymore. Let's do it. I'll scribe I don't trust any of your handwriting." We all chuckled a little at that, but everyone agreed. We even received a little head nod from Alice.

The essay was finally finished, and we had twenty minutes until detention was over. In that period of time spent with all of us huddled together over the piece of paper, I felt like there was a sense of resolve in all of us. Also, in that time I began to feel bad about this situation with Alice, and I felt more at ease with the idea that there was some weird thing going on between her and Jasper. I sat on her desk and started fiddling with my bracelet. I could tell she was watching me, cautious and unsure about what it was I was doing at her desk. I sighed, finally looking down at where she was seated.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong of me." I stared at her perfectly pointed nose, not wanting to look in her eyes and see the rejection I was sure would ensue. I heard her sigh as well, and she looked down at her clasped, gloved hands.

"I lied." She whispered. "I wasn't caught with someone in the janitors closet."

"It wasn't in the closet?" I questioned, startled at her confession.

"It didn't happen. Period. I don't know why I said it." She looked ashamed and I finally met her eyes. Actually seeing the embarrassment and shame in her eyes was a wholly different thing to assuming it. I felt even worse for her.

"I do." I said, surely. Her head swung to the side, curiously, and I leant back, giving her a perfect view of Jasper. We both looked at him for a second. I didn't see the sexy guy I saw this morning. Yeah, he was still hot, but now I realised I didn't really know anything about him other than what we wanted to know about each other. Him and Cullen were laughing together, and just beyond them I could see Emmett and Rosalie with their heads together, whispering about something. "Whatever it is, that is going on with Jasper, is beyond me." I finally looked at her, but she was still looking at Jasper. "But lying and trying to make him jealous will do nothing but deepen the barrier between you."

"You know," She said after a minute. "You're not as much of a snotty bitch as I thought you were."

I laughed. "You're not as much of a psycho as I thought you were."

She smiled at me, and it was only then that I realised how pretty she truly was. She had gorgeously straight teeth, plump lips and a perfectly symmetrical facial structure. Her eyes though, they were so soulful I almost became lost in them. I looked away from her then, toward the rest of the group. I sat there for almost a minute before I moved back to the front of the room where I was sat at the beginning of the day. Jasper sat next to me and everyone assumed their positions as the clock ticked its way toward four o'clock. I could hear Banner shuffling around in his office a little, but I never saw him leave the room.

We had left the essay at the front of the room, on mine and Jasper's desk and signed it with all of our names. Jasper and I were walking toward his car, a beautiful 1967 Base Camaro, with everyone else trailing behind us.

"I'll see you in Spanish on Monday, right?" Rosalie said, coming up next to me. Her glasses were gone and her hair blew behind her like a glowing veil. This was the first time she'd ever come up to me about Spanish; usually I was the one to harass her.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled at her and she walked away to her car. I saw her and Emmett exchange a few words before she got in her car and drove away. Emmett stood watching the car, before he threw his right fist up in the air, like a salute, before breaking his fist and waving at the disappearing vehicle.

Jasper was getting into his car and I saw Alice go up to him. There was only one other car in the lot other than Emmett and Jasper's. Cullen must be waiting for Alice.

"Hey sweets," I heard a whisper in my ear. I jumped, nearly peeing myself in the shock of it all.

"Jesus Christ, Cullen. You scared the shit out of me." I caught my breath as he chuckled at me, placing a toothpick between his teeth.

"Sorry," He smirked at me. That goddamn smirk. "So, will I get the honour of saying Hello to you in the halls on Monday, princess?"

I looked up at him through my lashes and his emerald eyes smouldered, boring into mine. "Perhaps, Cullen, perhaps." I smirked right back at him as he began to walk toward his car backwards.

He shook his head at me before chucking the toothpick and plucking out a cigarette. Still walking backwards he lit it, exhaling smoke before he spoke. "Call me Edward."

Xx

Thank you guys for reading so far! This chapter took forever! Xoxo

Will continue on after detention don't you worry there's more fun to come


End file.
